1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weighing device, and more particularly to a smart weighing device for detecting the weight of capsules quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic weighing and detecting machines for capsules include a feeding device, a discharging device, and a control circuit. At the lower part of the feeding device disposed is a weighing sensor. Capsules to be weighed slide into a weighing disk placed on the weighing sensor via a material transferring and loading groove of a fluted disc-typed material loading structure. The discharging device is composed of a qualified product collector and a disqualified product collector. The tail of the material loading structure is connected with a tilted discharging guide groove linking to the qualified product collector. Certain sections of the discharging guide groove are movable and the opening and closing thereof are controlled by an electromagnet controlled by an electric control circuit. At the lower end of the movable guide groove disposed is a reset mechanism. The disqualified product collector is disposed at the lower part of the opening of the movable guide groove. After processed by a signal processor, the output signal of the weighing sensor is transmitted to a host control computer via a standard communication port for controlling a stepping motor and the electromagnet. The machine can weigh capsules singly on the production line, with high speed, and automatically remove disqualified products, thereby improving the automation level of medicine weighing.
However, the above mentioned weighing machine has a low weighing efficiency. In addition, the machine is easily clogged during feeding, which affects the continuity of weighing.